The Consequence of Betrayal
by SLFangirl16
Summary: Ichigo and his friends are betrayed by the shinigami. Now they all must join up with Aizen to show them the consequences of their betrayal. Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyyyy. I'm back. It took a minute but I finally got on the right track here. This one is somewhat different from the other, there are still parts from the first story in here, but many things are different. Other than that I hope you like this one as much as the other. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**'Shiro talking'**

_Thoughts_

To say that Ichigo was shocked would be an understament. He'd just got home from school to find his house totally vacant. That in itself was strange. Usually he would have been attacked by his dad when he got there, not some freaking Onmitsukidō ninja werido. If not for his quick reflexes he would have been stabbed right through the chest.

He stumbled back a couple of steps reaching for his soulreaper pass and pressing it into his chest. His body dropped to the floor and he stood in his soul form. Taking Zangetsu from his back, the white cloth unraveling to reveal a beautiful cleaver-like sword. He pointed the sword at the ninja in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted.

The black clad assassin glared at him.

"I am under order to find and eliminate you Kurosaki Ichigo." a male voice hissed out. That caused Ichigo to falter in his concentration. _Why the hell was someone from the soul society trying to kill him? Weren't they on the same team?_ Shiro snorted in his head.

'**Obviously not. Otherwise ya would 'ave almost be kabobed comin' through tha door.'** Ichigo ignored him, still in a state of semi-shock.

Seeing this hesitation the Onmitsukidō took the chance to attack.

"**Watch out king.**" Shiro warned. Ichigo barely dodged the dagger that was aimed for his throat. It swiped him leaving a small cut above his collar bone.

His lack of attention caused him to stumble over his body and lose his balance.

"Shit" he hissed under his breath, scolding himself for being so careless. The ninja made to strike again when a gray and blonde blur shot out and front to him and the next thing he knew the Onmitsukidō lay on the floor dead and a serious looking Shinji was staring down at him.

"S-Shinji." said Vizard smirked down at him.

"Hey there Ichigo. Thought you'd need some help?" he asked holding out a hand to help him up. Ichigo took it.

"What the hell's going on." Ichigo asked glaring down at the dead Onmitsukidō. Shinji's face turned serious again.

"Seems like the Soul Society found out about your hollow." he said. "Since you have a hollow they see you as a threat." he finished scowling.

"But-" Ichigo started but Shinji cut him off feeling several high spiritual pressures coming towards them.

"We have to go Ichigo. Things will be explained later. First we have to get out of here. Get back in your body." he ordered. Ichigo did as he was told and stood up now in back in his body.

"Let's go." said Shinji grabbing his wrist pulling him out the still open front door.

"Wait! What about Goat-face and my sister." he said.

"Kisuke already took care of them."Shinji said without looking back as he half dragged half carried Ichigo using a low powered Shunpō so not to draw to much attention.

They'd made it halfway when Ichigo felt a familiar presence. Shinji stopped and glared at the small shinigami in front of him.

"Toshiro." Ichigo whispered. Despite his cold stare Toshiro did nothing.

"Are you here to betray me to Toshiro." Ichigo asked angrily. At that Toshiro winced before looking at Ichigo with sad eyes before staring at the blonde haired man.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked. Shinji gave him a humorless smile.

"Who I am isn't important to you shinigami." he said. Toshiro stared at him a moment, his face impassive. Finally he spoke.

"Get out of here." he said surprising them both. He continued. "They have almost all of squad two after you, and your family and friends." Toshiro said in an cold tone. He settled his teal eyes on Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki. But know this. All of your friends have not betrayed you." Ichigo gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks Toshiro." he said feeling somewhat relieved. Toshiro's lip qiurked into a small smile.

"That Hitsugaya-taichou to you Kurosaki." he said.

They tensed sensing more spiritual pressure heading their way. Toshiro's eyes hardened.

"I never saw you. Now go!" he hissed.

Shinji took off again going a different way to the warehouse. When they finally arrived everyone was wearing a worried expression which turned to relief when Shinji and Ichigo appeared. He noticed that his sister or any of his friends, Tessai, and the others along with Yoroichi weren't there. He eyes wandered until they landed on his father. What he saw made his jaw drop. There standing beside Kisuke Urahara was his father wearing a shihakasho, with what looked like a part of a captians haori.

Isshin caught his sons gaze and looked guilty.

"Right. Ichigo abou-" be started but was cut off when Ichigo raised his hand.

"Don't. I understand. You have your reasons for not telling me. I get it. Tell me when your ready." he said. His father nodded giving him a small smile of appreciation.

"Where is Karin and Yuzu?" he asked. Kisuke stepped forward his expression serious.

"I have them with Tessai, Yoroichi and the kids in a secret location I created just in case something like this happened. Your friends are there as well." he said his fan absent for once. Ichigo gave him a sharpe nod then sighed. "So what now." he asked leaning against the wall. He started to feel dizzy and there was a dull ache in his shoulder.

"I think I can explain that Kurosaki-kun." came a familiar voice from the shadows. Ichigo spun around just in time to see the person step out of the shadows. And guess who it was.

Sosuke freaking Aizen.

****

**Phew! *Wipes brow.* That took a lot longer than I expected it to. Weather its good or not is up to you. So please review. As always I still except flames.**

**Tell me how I did. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayy peoples. First to explain somethings. In this story the Kisuke, Isshin, and the Vizards are all friendly. Yeahh I know what your thinking. 'What The Hell.' Right? Well this little situtuation will be explained so don't be to hard on me for it please. The reason for this little mishap is because my plot wouldn't work if they weren't. I promise I will explain everything. Until I get to that just stay with me Okayz. If you disagree then I'm sorry. Feel free to flame me anytime. Now onward with the story. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**'Shiro talking'**

_Thoughts_

Ichigo stood gaping at the man in front of him. The same man who'd betrayed the soul society. The same one who'd almost cut him in half.

'**Hey King. You should close your mouth before you catch a fly**.' said Shiro in his mind laughing.

'Shut up.'

Snapping out of his daze he glared at Aizen.

"What the hell are you doing here." he growled. Aizen simply chuckled staring at the substitute shinigami in amusement.

"Calm down Ichigo. Everything will be explained soon enough. But right now you'll just have to trust Sosuke. This location wont be so secret for long." said Shinji. Ichigo looked at the group of Vizard and frowned.

"You guys know him." he asked.

"NO SHIT DICKHEAD!" Hiyori shouted slapping him in the face with her sandal.

"OW! What the hell you crazy midget." Ichigo shouted rubbing his cheek. Hiyori scowled.

"What'd you call me baldy?" she asked preparing her flipflop once more until a hand wacked her in the head.

"Behave Hiyori." said Love.

"That hurt asshole." she said rubbing her head.

Aizen watched this all with an amusing.

"So what dose all this have to do with him? Why is he here?" Ichigo asked pushing himself from the wall.

"Because I asked him to be." Kisuke said stepping forward. Ichigo stared at him wide-eyed.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked confused. He been confused a lot today.

"Mind explaining that please. Because I'm confused." he said looking Kisuke in the eyes. The shop keeper stared back with a serious expression.

"This morning there was a command sent out from the new centeral 46 to eliminate you and anyone you've come in contact. Including you sister and your friends who actually developed powers from you. They fear that you would turn your back on them and work for Sosuke. You having a hollow didn't help much either since Sosuke lives with them." Kisuke explained grimly.

"Why the hell would they do that. Don't they see trying to kill my friends and family would make me an enemy. Are they stupid? What the hell were thinking?" His eyes glowed a slight gold as thoughts of all if his friends and family being killed

"That you were a threat that should be eliminated as soon as possible. They are very strict on their laws and veiws of things, something they knew you wouldn't follow. Since they couldn't control you, they feared you. All simply because you exsist and very powerful." Aizen said speaking up from his spot in the shadows.

Ichigo scowled. He knew he was right. They wouldn't hesitate to kill anything they viewed a threat. He already had proof of that.

Ichigo gave a slightly histerical laugh. "Well that's just fucked up. You save their lives and they go and stab you in the back. Literally." He leaned against the wall suddenly feeling very tired; they ache in his shoulder spread up his throat and his forhead beaded with cold sweat.

**'Oi king, what the hell's goin' on. Somethin' ain't in 'ere."** Shiro shouted, but Ichigo ignored him. It was becoming hard to breath and the small wound where the dagger had cut him burned. Shinji gave Ichigo a concerned look.

"Oi, Ichigo you okay?" he asked. Isshin walked over to his son placing a hand on his forbear and frowning at how hot it was. Ichigo pushed his hand away pushing himself to stand straight against the wall.

"I'm okay." be said taking a deep breath trying to stop the world from tilting. "So what's the plan?" Ichigo asked staring at Aizen with hazy Carmel brown eyes. Aizen frowned at him, not liking the way the color seemed to fade from his skin every second.

"Well you see Kurosaki-kun, you all are going with me back to Hueco Mundo, where you can be safe, and train." Aizen said carefully.

"Ichigo was quiet for a moment, his head leaning back against the wall.

"Fine. I'll do it. But don't expect me to become one of your lap dogs." he said. Aizen smirked.

"Of course. Nothing like that. You will be there as a guest." he said. Ichigo stared ar him for a long moment. He still didn't trust this man, but at the moment he had no choice but to go along with him, when if he didn't like it. Beside the burning sensation only started to grow more intense with every breath he drew in.

Isshin stared at his son with concern as he slumped against the wall swear dripping down his forhead. It was then he noticed the cut on his collar bone, his shihakasho covering up.

To him the world was a blurry blob. Everything out of place. His head was throbbing and he felt really cold although he was sweating.

Everyone swarmed around him calling his name. He felt hands on him examining him. There was a sharp intake of breath as the top of his shihakasho was opened.

They all stared in shock and horror at the large blackish purple bruise that graced the left side of Ichigo's chest, and what they could see it was spreading fast.

"What the hell is that?" Hiyori asked. Kisuke frowned deeply. He knew what it was.

"It's a posion the Onmitsukidō use. It's meant to kill a persons over a course of time depending on their reaitsu. Since Ichigo has a lot of it. It spreads quicker." he explained.

Ichigo gave breathless laugh. "Well damn. And here I thought... it was just a scratch. They... sure do like to play...dirty." he gasped out giving another harsh laugh.

"We need to get him to a medical ward so I can remove the poison. Otherwise he wont last for another hour." Kisuke said. Aizen nodded staring at the shivering figure of Kurosaki Ichigo before opening up an garganta.

This was the last thing that Ichigo saw before passing out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that was...different. I didn't really plan on it coming out this way. It took a completely different turn than my previous one did. Wow. Ichi-berry's been posioned. Who knew such a small cut could cause so much damage. **

**Well tell me how I did. Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me if I did do horrible and I could always change up some things again. You reviews are needed. So don't hesitate to tell me you feeling. **

**In the next chapter Ichigo recovers and somethings are explained. See ya then ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaccckkk! Hey guys thanks for all the awesome review. I really didn't know so many people would like it. Well anyways Ichigo's gonna recover and be in for some new adjustments in his already crazy world; also there are somethings going on in the soul society. **

**Warning: A little Oocness **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'**Shiro talking' **

_Thoughts_

'_**Zangetsu talking'**_

'_**Ichigo. Wake up Ichigo.**_' Ichigo groaned and slowly his eyes opened. The first thing he saw was a pair of golden eyes surrounded by pools of black.

"AHH!" he shouted and by instinct jerked up causing his forhead to smash with the hollow that was currently hovering over him.

'**OUCH! What the 'ell king, why'd ya do that**?" Shiro asked rubbing the sore spot on his forhead.

"Why the heck do you think. I just wake up and there you are staring at me. And why were you so close to my face?" Ichigo asked scowling and rubbing his head all the while glaring at his pale dolppleganger nursing his forhead. Shiro rolled his eyes. He looked around to find himself in his inner world. Zangetsu stood in his normal position atop of the pole.

"Oi ossan. Why am I in my inner world?" he questioned. Zangetsu looked at him with an expression he couldn't read because of the black shades that hid his eyes.

_**"Do you not remember Ichigo. You were infected by a type of posion and lost concise." **_he expalined. Ichigo nodded. Now he remember.

"Oh yeah. When that ninja weirdo cut me. There must have been poision on the dagger." he said. Shiro snorted.

**"No Shit. Your inner world turned all crazy and junk. Not to mention it was pouring in 'ere.'** Shiro said glaring. Ichigo ignorned him and let him continue his rant about rain storms and manifesting umbrellas.

Sitting down Ichigo slowly took time to process all the things that had happened. His eyes harden thinking about the soul society and the ones responsible for all this mess.

Toshiro had said that all of his friend hadn't betray him. Did that include Rukia and Renji? And if so what would happen now?

Sighing he laid back and stared up the sky. Clouds danced around growing thicker threatening to cause a down pour.

**'King. Stop being so depressing. Ya gonna make it rain again. Sheesh get yer head out of your ass and stop sulking. That ain't gonna help one bit and you know it.'** Shiro said glaring down at Ichigo.

'_**He's right ichigo. Remember what I told you: Cast off your fear. Look forward. Go forward. Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die.' **_Zangetsu quoted. Ichigo nodded before giving a sheepish smile and standing.

"Heh. Thanks ossan. Thanks Shiro." he said.

'_**You are welcome Ichigo. Remember we are always here for you Ichigo. Whenever you need us. We will not abandon you.' **_

''**That's right king. Can't have you gettin' killed. Cause if ya die. Then I die. And that just ain't happenin'.**' Shiro added with a smirk. Ichigo smirked back.

"Right."

_**In The Soul Society**_

"What do you mean Kurosaki Ichigo is no longer in the world of the living!" Captain Commander Genreyusai demanded. The 12th division member flinched.

"W-well according to captain Kurosuchi, his reaitsu signature dissapered completely five minutes ago. There is no trace of him anywhere. The member that you sent out for the search party have returned. They all were unable to locate him before he disappeared." Head Captain frowned his eyes opening a little.

"And what of his family as well as Urahara Kisuke?" he asked.

"They too have gone missing and we were unable to contact Urahara Kisuke. He is no longer answering our calls. He to had vanished along with Kurosaki Ichigo's friends as well."

The man jumped when the wooden cane slammed into the floor. "This not exceptable! You are to keep me updated on everything new that happens. Understood."

"Y-yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed." With that the squad member flash away for once glad to return to his division.

Back in first division Yamamoto stood glaring at the floor. (Can he do that with his eyes closed?) He had waited to late to send someone after the boy, thinking he would be able to catch him off guard. Obviously not. Someone must have leaked information to Kisuke and he told the boy giving them enough time to escape. But the question remained. Who was the one to give them away?

What he failed to notice was a familiar black cat slinking in the shadows hiding all ounces of its presence.

Rukia was livid. There were order out to kill Ichigo. Ichigo. The same tern that saved her life countless times. And the lives of those who were now hunting him down. She couldn't believe this.

She made her way though 13th barracks towards her captains office. On she arrived she knocked lightly on the door. Upon hearing 'come in' she walked inside to find Ukitake sitting behind his desk wearing a troubled expression.

Rukia bowed politely. Ah Rukia. I had a feeling you'd show up sooner or later." He said his eyes sparkling sadly. "Please sit." he motioned to the chair in front of him. Once seated she started.

"Captain. What is this i hear about Ichigo? Why are there people trying to kill him? Is it true?" she asked. She already knew the answer from his expression which was pained and sad.

"I'm afraid so Rukia. There are order from central 46 ordering the death if Ichigo-kun." he infromed sounding cert tired. Rukia looked horrified.

"B-but why? Ichigo hasn't done anything." She argued trying to make since of it all. Jushiro watched as many different emotions crossed her face.

"What can I do. I can't betray Ichigo." she whispered quietly. Jushiro frowned. He wasn't to keen on what was happening either, nor were several other captains.

"We will think of something Rukia. Don't worry." he said. Rukia looked up at him before nodding sadly. He watched as she left and caught a flicker of determination in her eyes before she masked it. Once gone a small smile played on Jushiro's lips. It was time to come up with a plan. A plan to help Ichigo Kurosaki. Even if that meant what he thought it did. Silently he stood from his desk. It was time for them to start a plan.

_**Hueco Mundo... Two Days Later...**_

Everything was blurt when Ichigo finally opened his eyes. Once his vision cleared the first thing he saw was white. No seriously. Everything was white. It looked like a blank page in a coloring book.

Slowly and stiffly he sat up groaning at the soreness in his upper body mainly his chest. There were bandages wrapped around most of his chest stopping just above his navel. Looking he found himself in what looked like a hospital ward. There were several other empty beds beside him and across.

"Good, you're awake Kurosaki-kun." came the familiar voice of Kisuke. Ichigo turned to see him walking over carrying a tray of food.

"Kis..uke." his voice came out dry and he founded at the harsh sound. Silently Kisuke reached him a glass of water before sitting down in a chair beside his bed.

Ichigo gluped down the water in relief as the dryness inbjis throat cleared. He set the now empty glass on the small table beside him.

"How do you feel?" Kisuke asked him. Ichigo snorted.

"Like crape. But other than that pretty good." Kisuke nodded once studying Ichigo's reactions. He noticed that he was a little to calm for someone who'd almost been killed by people he'd once called allies. Instead Ichigo just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Where's dad and the others?"

"Isshin-san left a little while ago to check on your sister. The other Vizards are in a meeting with Sosuke right now." he said. Ichigo's eyes opened atbthe mention of souske Aizen.

"You wanna explain that?" he asked. Kisuke pulled out hisbfan from nowhere and snapped it open covering the small sly smile.

"Explain what Kurosaki-kun?" he asked innocently. Ichigo glared at him.

"Dont play dumb with me. You know what I mean Hat n' Clogs." he growled.

"Okay, okay. Don't be so mean." Kisuke pouted causing Ichigo to glare at him even harder. If looks could kill, he would have been dead twelve times over again. He chuckled softly before growing serious.

"There is a lot to be explained Ichigo." he said using his first name. Finally he side closing his fan. "Okay. The others will be needed to, since they play a big role in all of this to." he said. He went to go help Ichigo out of bed. When he stood up the world decided to tilt and he swayed on his feet. Kisuke held him up until he was sure the room was done spinning.

"I'm okay. Thanks." Ichigo gave him a small smile following the man out of the room.

"So where are we going?"" he asked. The hall looked pretty much the same the whole way. And it was all so white. Kisuke turned and gave him a bright smile.

"Why Kurosaki-kun, we're going to get the answers to your questions." he said enthusiastically. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the man in front of him and sighed.

Things were only gonna get crazier from now on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Annnd I'm done. Okay Im so sorry if this chapter sucked. I have been very distracted parley, but I promise to make it up to you. In the next chapter things get explained and ego's clash. And what's is this plan that the captains are coming up with. Well until then review please. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I am soooo sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. My Internet was down for a while when my parent decided to switch companies. It took forever to get it re-established. Well I'm back now and I hope that this chapter makes up for the lost time.**

'**Shiro**'

_Thoughts_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The thrown meeting room was just like everything else. White.

_'I think I officially hate this color now.'_ Ichigo thought.

'**Hey**.' Shiro said insulted. Ichigo mentally smirked.

_'No offense Shiro.'_

'**Some taken**.' Ichigo rolled his eyes at his hollows antics.

_'You know what I meant.'_ he thought to him, when Shiro didn't answer he sighed.

"Something wrong Ichigo-kun?" Kisuke asked looking over his shoulder. Ichigo just shook his head.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun your are finally awake." came the voice of Aizen as he stood from a long silver table where he sat with the other Vizards.

Ichigo eyed him cautiously.

"Please sit down. You must still be tired from what happened." He said motioning to an empty seat beside Shinji. Ichigo took it still staring at Aizen.

"Come on Berry-tan, cheer up. Souske-san wont do anything to ya." Mashiro said glomping Ichigo from behind. Ichigo pried her off scowling when several others laughed.

"Where's dad?" He asked not seeing the old goat anywhere.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun. Isshin-san went to check on everyone else to tell them what happened." Kisuke said. Ichigo relaxed a little, well as little as you could when your sitting across the man who had almost killed you an all.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"So who's going to start explaining first. Because I sure as hell want to know, why all of you feel so buddy, buddy with Aizen." Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"Well I guess I should start." Kisuke said. He sat straighter, his face turning serious. "It all started about 160 years ago after I created the Hogyoku sphere," he started. "You see what some other didn't know was that Sosuke and I had been working on a way to make hollows into shingami without the whole purification thing with the zanpakuto." He paused for a minute thinking of how to explain. "Sosuke and I where trying to see if we could break down the wall that seperates hollows from shinigami, what happened with Shinji and the others was completely by accident. The sphere had activated on its own. At first the people who were infected by its powers would disappear leaving behind nothing but their clothing." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'_Wow. Running around without your clothes in the middle of a dangerous situation must have been fun._' He thought. Shiro snickered.

'**Especially if your a guy and it's cold.'** said Shiro laughing. Ichigo snorted mentally.

"Well Yamamoto sent out a group to investigate what was going on. Kensei, and Mashiro. They also mysteriously disappeared. They were to send some other that same night to look for them. Rose and Lisa as well as sosome others. That was when I discovered what was going on, people were dying because the barrier was indeed breaking down. But they were also being consumed by the hollow within. The only way to stop this was for them to fight against it and be directly exposed to the sphere itself. The rest of the Vizards were sent out as well that's was how the were turned, but not completely hollow. They were able to resist being completely hollowfied, but still could not control their instincts." He looked at Ichigo knowingly.

"Like how I was in the shattered staff." Ichigo said. Kisuke nodded and continued.

"And this is where everything comes together. We both knew that they would be instantly killed if we didn't get them out. So Sosuke and I came up with a plan. I was to be 'framed' for illegal hollowfication. It was the only way to keep Sosuke out of trouble. It also gave Yoroichi enough time to help us all escape. So Tessai cast a kido spell to hide us while I created the gigai's for us. Afterwards we escaped to the world of the living and the rest is history." Kisuke finished the last bit with a wave of his fan and a huge grin.

"Well Ichigo, got any questions?" (AN: This goes for you readers as well) Shinji asked. Ichigo was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah actually I do." He said.

"And what would that be Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen asked smiling softly. Ichigo raised a brow crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why the hell is this place so white?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AAANNNDDD I'm done. Okay I'm sorry if the explanation sucked and was so short, because to be honest, I suck at that sort of thing. I'm not even sure if I got it right. It has been a while since I've watched or even read that arch. As all ways you are welcome to complain if you'd like. Anywho. If ya got any question, feel free ask me, and I'll try to answer them. Okay al Review, Flame. Because it will help me with my next chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okkkaayyyy! Here is chapter five. It is a lot longer than chapter four I can assure you. A clash between ego's when the Espada meet the Vizards. Oh yeah ;). Warning: Characters are a little Ooc.**

**'Shiro'**

_Thoughts_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

After the meeting with the Vizards, and discussing more on what they'd be doing while residing in Los Noches, Ichigo felt a little bit more relaxed.

At the moment he was wandering around the halls looking around. Well if he was being honest with himself, he would admit that he'd been lost after the third turn down the identical, maze like hallway.

'**Aw king. Now look what ya did, we're lost.**' Shiro said in his head. Ichigo huffed in frustration.

"Shut up." he growled.

"Aw that's not nice Ichigo, what'd I ever do to you." Shinji asked as he walked up behind him, a large grin on his face. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the annoying blonde.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was just...never mind." Shinji raised an eyebrow at the young Vizard.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"Fine. Just, I don't really know what to think anymore. Everything that I thought was right before, it's twisted. I mean I thought that the people in the soul society were my friends, and now look." Ichigo threw his hand in the air indicating towards his surrounding. "I'm in Los Noches with the man who I thought was my enemy, lost in a freaking white maze for mental paitents."

Shinji snorted, but he understood what Ichigo was saying. He had once gone through the same thing.

"Hey remember what the white haired kid said, not everyone has betrayed you. Maybe you still got your friends after all."

He shrugged. He wasn't really one for the emotions and stuff. Ichigo seemed to think about that.

"Yeah, but how do I know that?" He wasn't really asking Shinji the question. They were quiet for what seemed like a long time before Ichigo broke out of his thoughts.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Oh yeah, I came to grab you because we have a meeting to get to." Shinji said excitedly, grinnjng once more. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What meeting?" Didn't we just get out of a meeting?

"With the Espada. Sosuke wants to introduce everyone, so we can get all friendly and loving." Ichigo rolled his eyes at Shinji who was smirking.

'**Hey king, maybe ya can find a boyfriend, huh?**" Shiro said mockingly. Ichigo scowled.

_How about I come and kick you ass? _

'**Sure ya don't wanna kiss it.'**

_Little bastard. I going to k-_

"Ichigo! Hello are you coming or not." Shinji called. He was already turning the corner. Ichigo glared at the wall.

"This is not over Shiro."

'_Of course not king_.' Shiro laughed making Ichigo scowl even more. He ran to catch up with Shinji. It was the only way he'd be able to fond his way back.

o-O-o

They all sat facing on another deep inside the Kuchiki estate. Every one there wore a grim face at the situation that they were in.

"Things have gone to far now. It must be stopped " Unohana spoke up. Almost all of the captains along with their lieutenant were there. All except Komamura, whom they were still unsure of, and Mayuri, well he was Mayuri. Soi Fon as well for obvious reasons.

"I agree. I never would have thought that they would have fine after Ichigo, and his family, considering all the times he saved our lives." Shunsui commented. For once he was not slouching down with his hag pulled over his face. He was sitting straight, his face holding a serious expression.

"It was bound to happen, seeing how the boy has a inner hollow. They would have immediately found him as a threat that needed to be eliminated." Byakuya spoke up. They had been surprised when he had offered his aide in helping them figure out a way to help Ichigo, seeing how he seemed to dislike the boy from the very beginning.

"But it's Ichigo." Rukia protested. "He would never do anything that would harm someone without a valid reason." Rangiku nodded in agreement.-

"Be that as it may Rukia, Central 46 is very strict about their rules, and hollowfacation is a very extreme one. It does not matter to them weather or not he is an ally." Toshiro explained calmly. Rukia's shoulders slumped.

"Then what do we do?"

"I say we fight!" Kenpachi grinned. Everyone groaned in union. "Che, what?"

"We can't do that Zaraki. We need to plan this out carefully." Jushiro stated. The others nodded.

"So where do we start?" Renji asked sitting up straighter from his previous position slumped against the wall.

"Were it all began." Toshiro said firmly. They all understood.

Sosuke Aizen.

But first they had to find a little shop keeper named Kisuke.

o-O-o

Walking into the meeting room Ichigo froze. There seated at a now large table were ten completely different people. Each with a fragment of hollows mask and a hole. The rest of the Vizards were seated across from them. Hiyori and Lisa were sitting across from the one female espada.

"Oh good, your here." Aizen said from the head of the table. He motioned for them both to take a seat. Shinji took a seat beside Rose who sat across from a pale espada with green eyes and really pale skin, two lines running down his face like tears.

**'Oi king, check out the Emosapda**.' Shiro smocked. Ichigo bit back a smile avoiding looking at him.

Mashiro sat across from a sleepy looking espada staring at him with excitement,which in their case was a bad thing, seeing how an excited Mashiro usually ended with something being destroyed.

Shinji sat across from a really thin Espada with an eyepatch and a grin that could rival his own. He smiled cockly at him.

Ichigo was sitting beside Kensei who was eyeing the blue haired arrancar in front of him blankly. Said arrancar simply stared off into space looking extremely bored.

"Now that everyone is here let us introduce ourseleves." Aizen said nodding over to the sleepy espada. Said man didn't even bother to sit up from his slouched position.

"Coyote Starrk," he yawned scratching his head, eyes closed. The next person was an old man with a mask fragment that resembled a crown.

"Barragan Luisenbarn," he grunted glancing at the uniterestedly. He was a total snob, which was the conclusion they all came to silently.

"Tier Hallibel." said the woman in a husky voice. Half her face was cover by the collar of her jacket, but it barley covered the bottom half of her breast. She had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy shortblonde hair, which had three braided locks. Her jacket was unlike most of the arrancars, the zipper running from the bottom to the top where it covered her mouth.

Next was the Emosapda.

"I am Ulquiorra Chifer. Aizen-sama's fourth Espada," he said, his voice void of emotions.

'**Told ya he was Emo king.**' Shiro snickered in his head. Ichigo had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

Will you shut up.

They moved on to the next espada who, to Ichigo resembled a string bean. Said man grinned maliciously at the all with a cocky glint in his eyes.

"Nnoritora Jiruga, fifth Espada," he said sitting back staring at them. Ichigo already didn't like him because of his cocky attitude.

Next was the blue haired espada with aquarium colored eyes. He looked as if he had better things to do than be here. He was slumped forward head resting on his hand looking bored.

"Sixth Espada, Grimmjow JaggerJaques," he huffed. "Can I leave now?" he asked Aizen, who promptly ignored him as the continued down the list of Espada.

"I am the seventh espada Zommari." (He is not really important to remember except for the fact that Byakuya killed him)

The eighth Espada was next. "Szayel AporroGranz. Octavia Espada and head of Hueco Mundo's research." He said smugly. He had pink hair and rectangular glasses perched over grey eyes. It strangely reminded Ichigo of Ishida.

Next to him was a weird espada with a long mask on. When he talked he it strange.

"Ninth espada, Aroniero." he said. Last was a large man with huge muscles and a snarky look.

"Tenth espada, Yammy, and you brats would know better than to mess me." he said loudly. Yeah, he was more brawn than brains, that much was obvious.

"So your the Vizards? Interesting?" Szayel said, a weird gleam in his eyes.

"Shinji Hirako." Shinji said grinning.

"Kensei Mugurama." Kensei said with a curt nod.

"Hachigen Ushoda. Pleasure to meet you." Hacking said with his usual kindness.

Rojuro Aikawa, but please call me Rose."

"Lisa Yadomaru."

"Hiyori Sarugaki assholes." Hiyori said with her usual attitude.

"Mashiro Kuna. Hello." she said happily. Ichigo went last, his usual scowl in place.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he said. Nnoritora grinned.

"Strawberry?" he said. Ichigo glared at him.

"My name means number one protector, not strawberry." he said defiantly.

"Whatever you say strawberry." he said grinning wider when Ichigo glared at him.

"So your the Vizards. Look kind of puny to me." Nnoritora said sitting back in his chair.

"Who are you calling weak Dick-head?" Hiyori asked growling hand positioned on her sword.

"What? That sword wouldn't even cut me."

"I was planning on shoving it up your ass!" she yelled lunging, only to have Love grab her around the collar.

"Calm down Hiyori," he said. She just glared up at him, turning her glare on Nnoritora who simply grinned even wider.

"Such barbaric behavior from a girl." The female espada said sniffing slightly. "You Vizards have no control." Lisa glared at her.

"You wanna run that one again?" She asked. "You are only second rate to us. We are the original." Lisa said.

"You always make the rough draft before the masterpiece." Hallibel said simply.

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forhead, his annoyance building up underneath the surface.

First he was attacked, then he was almost killed. Now he had to sit here and listen as they went back and forth over something so stupid, when they were practically the same thing. His eyes narrowed letting the black seep in around the edges. Shiro was cackling with glee as he was was let out for some fun, if only just a little.

Aizen, who'd been watching the whole argument with some amusement noticed the dark swirling reaitsu around Ichigo's person. Some of the other noticed it to, because they were now staring at him.

"How about all of you SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled his reaitsu mixed with Shiro's bursting out of him in a large wave that had everyone-excluding the top espadas Aizen and the others(Shinji and Lisa)- lungs to restrict under the massive pressure of it.

Ichigo glared each of them with eyes flashing gold, before he stormed put of room.

They were all silent as the watched the door where the orange haired teen had left.

"Well Berry-tan doesn't seem to be in a good mood." Mashiro commented.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, that might have gotten a bit stupid at the end there. Well *sighs* what to do. I didn't really have enough time to actually think, with a new school year and way to many papers and assignments, my brain is on constant overload. I will try and update soon if I can, but there's no telling when that will be. So until the please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty, here goes chapter six. Honestly don't know how this one is gonna go. Hope you still like it.**

'**Shiro**'

Thoughts

'_**Zangetsu**_'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo sat down in the room that had been assigned to him by Aizen. He had to admit it was nice. It was huge with cream colored walls and a white outline. The bed was large with white sheets aand comforters, along with piles of big fluffy white pillows.

Sighing he flopped back onto the comfortable bed, slowly massaging his throbbing temples.

"Could thing get any worse?" It was a question that really had no answer. He didn't know where things stood from there, or if they would go anywhere at all. He was slowly drifting off to sleep when her heard the soft click of his door opening, then closing again softly. He sat up to find his father standing in front of him, his face unusually serious compared to his usual goofy banter.

"Got a minute?" Isshin asked. His hand were stuffed into bis pockets and his shoulder slightly slumped. It was then Ichigo noticed how tired his father actually looked.

"Yeah, s'not like I'm going anywhere," he said dryly, sliding over to allow Isshin to sit down beside him.

"How are Karin and Yuzu?" he asked. He had no idea where his sisters were, or how much they knew about the situation in which they were currently in.

"They are fine. At the moment they are with Tessai in a underground place Kisuke created. It will keep anyone, whether shinigami or hollow, from being able to track them. They should be safe, but it is you that I am worried about Ichigo." Isshin said, staring at him with an erie unwaveringly look.

Ichigo shrugged looking away. "I'm fine, just as long as you guys are okay, that's all that matters." Isshin chuckled tiredly running a hand through his black hair.

"Aren't I the one supposed to say that?" Ichigo snorted, but said nothing. They both sat there silent, neither knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Isshin said breaking the silence. Ichigo turned to him with a raised brow.

"For what?" Isshin sighed running a hand through his hair.

"For everything, if I had told you things earlier, if I had done something, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault dad? Even if you did tell me everything, this probably would have happened anyway. The Soul Society is blinded by their own prejudice, so nothing would have changed."

"But I should have protected you, I should hav-" Isshin started, but Ichigo cut him off.

"Dad, dad stop. None of this is your fault, okay. So stop blaming yourself." Isshin looked as if he wanted to argue, but after a look from his son he just setteled with sighing.

"You know, sometimes I wonder who's the father and who's the son in this," he stated chuckling. Ichigo snorted, but grinned anyway.

"Yeah."

o-O-o

Yoroichi hid in the shadows of the Kuchiki estate in her cat form, as the captains had their 'private meeting'. She had to say, she was relieved that not everyone had gone all anti-Ichigo.

"So where do we start?" She heard Renji ask. It was Toshiro who answered.

"Where it all began." Yoroichi took that as her cue. Shifiting into her human form, she slipped out of her hiding place.

"Well looks like you've all came to a decision," she said grinning.

"Yoroichi!" It came in various shout of surprise.

"What? Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Yoroichi, what are you doing here?" Byakuya asked. Yoroichi smirked at him.

"Why little Byakuya, who do you think it was that told Kisuke about Head Captains crazy little conspiracy?" She asked with a raised brow.

"So it was you?" Rukia said, she'd expected as much; now it all made sense.

"Why of course, little Rukia-chan. Who else do you think could have spied on Head Captain, and not be caught?" She raised a brow, but the smirk still played on her lips.

"So you were expecting something like this to happen?" Shunsui asked, though the way heput it, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Yoroichi nodded, her face was now serious. "Since the moment Ichigo developed his hollow. Kisuke and I had a feeling that something like this would happen, we just weren't expecting it so soon." she paused sighing a bit. "We barley had enough time to get to Isshin and warn him. And those damn Quinces are stubborn as bricks, but we were finally able to convince them to come with us."

"And what of Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked. Everyone stared at him.

"My, my Byaku-bo, are you worried about little Ichigo?" She asked teasingly. Byakuya simply stared at her, his expression betraying no emotion. Yoroichi snorted, but immediately turned serious.

"Right now Ichigo is safe where he is."

"You mean he's with Aizen." Toshiro stated his eye hard. He still had something against that man for what he did to Momo.

"That's right Hitsugaya. He is currently recovering from the injury he substained while fight one of the Onmitsukidō."

"Is he alright?" Rukia asked, eyes widening. Yoroichi nodded.

"They were able to remove the posion before it caused to much damage." Rukia gave a sigh of relief.

Yoroichi watched the group of gathered captains and lieutenants.

"If you are serious about helping Ichigo, then it will revise you to help Sosuke as well." she said seriously. Everyone was quiet until a voice spoke up.

"Then what is the plan?" They all started, while Yoroichi grinned. Turning arouse she greeted the newcomer.

"It's about time you showed up... Soi Fon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh my, it seems Soi Fon has decided to make a presence. Okay, how many were expecting it? Well anywho, sorry for the late update. I got kind of caught io with school work and way to many essays. I swear. *shakes head*. Okay, so here's chapter six. I hoped you liked it. Until next time. Ja Ne ;p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back. Thank you for the reviews. I sorry that my chapters are so short, so I'll try and make them longer kay. Anywho, here goes chapter 7 ;)**

'**Shiro**'

_Thoughts_

'_**Zangetsu**_'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

Hueco Mundo was not the place to be if you wanted to keep track of time. There were no type of caladers or clocks that actually focused on time telling.

Ichigo stood out in the mist of the sand of Hueco Mundo, staring at the dry desert, and withered tree that surrounded him.

_Che, this place could really use so green_. He thought.

'**No Kiddin**' Shiro agreed, while Zangetsu gave a small hum, but said nothing.

Although the place was barren, it also had a weird sense of peace about it. Something Ichigo did not get enough of. Always having to look out for Karakura, and keep the hollows at bay, but here he did not have to worry about such things, and he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved about it. He wondered if it was wrong to feel that way.

'_**There is nothing to be ashamed of Ichigo. Even hero's need breaks.**_' said Zangetsu in his mind. Ichigo smiled a bit, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

'**Come on king, don't get all depressing. I hate the rain**.' Shiro whined. Ichigo snorted.

_What? Don't don't tell me, the big bad hollow is afraid of a little water._ He taunted.

**'How about you come in here and I'll show who's scared.**' Ichigo was about retort when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned slightly to see Kisuke, just as the man apperead beside him.

"Hat n' Clog? When did you get back here?" he asked. Kisuke grinned.

"Why, Ichigo-kun did you miss me?" he asked his grin hid behind the forever present fan. A tick mark appeared on Ichigo forhead, as he glared at the idiot-genius beside him.

Kisuke chuckled under his breath. "I arrived an hour ago to talk with Sou-kun. We had a little discussion about some things." he said mysteriously. Ichigo raised a brow.

"About what things?"

"Well, if you must know. I was contacted by Yoroichi, who might I add, is spying for us in the Soul Society, and it appears that there are some people willing to go against Head Captain. Several Captains, might I add." Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

"Just how many do you mean?" he asked slightly taken aback. He knew Renji and Rukia might try something, but the captains. No way.

"Hm, lets see. There captains Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake." With each name, Ichigo's eyes seemed to grow wider and wider. "Then there was Kuchiki and Soi Fon." That was it, Ichigo fell over from shock.

"Byakuaya and Soi Fon. Byakuya, the same Byakuya that blew a hole in my shoulder with a kido spell, and walks around like there was a sword in his ass. And, and Soi Fon. The up tight chick from the stealth force?" He asked incredulously. Kisuke nodded, trying hard to keep from laughing out loud. Ichigo shook his head in disbelief.

"You have got ... are you serious?" He asked uncertain. He was pretty sure Byakuya hated him, and Soi Fon, she didn't seem like the type to go against orders.

Kisuke sighed and put a hand oj Ichigo's shoulder. "Oh Ichigo, when are you going to notice that you have more friends than you know. They all belived in you Ichigo, and they still do. What the old man is doing isn't right, and they know it." Kisuke gave him a genuine smile, one without all of the sinister evil, slightly crazy perverted intent, and for once Ichigo relaxed.

"So what's the big plan, what are they going to do?" he asked. Kisuke smirked this time, all the sinisterness back in full bloom.

"Nothing." he said simply. Ichigo was confused.

"Huh, what do you mean nothing?" he asked.

"Just as I said. They will do nothing until the time is right." Kisuke hid his smile behind his fan. "Don't worry Ichigo. Everything will be explained. Until then why don't you train with the rest of the Vizards, maybe even the espada. You'll need it for what's coming."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Sighing Ichigo stared back up at the sky again.

**O-O-o**

"OI, BALDY. GET THS HELL UP!" A foot came crashing down, hitting the very sensitive part of Ichigo's anatomy.

Ichigo shot up with a loud yelp cupping himself, and falling out of bed. Hiyori stood there with a smug evil grin on her face. Ichigo groaned in pain, his face going from blue to purlpe minutely.

"Ah.. what the... hell Hiyori." He gasped out.

"I've been telling to wake up for five minutes!" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sheesh Hiyori, you could have woken him up a bit softer." said Shinji as he came into the room. He gave Ichigo a sympathetic look as the teen continued to stay curled up in a ball, his breathing strained.

Hiyori snorted.

"Come baldy, were sparring today. So stop your sulking and lets go." she said turining and stomping out of the room.

"**Damn king. I think I felt that all the way in here**." Shiro said. He was so glad it wasn't his jewels that got crushed. He winced shaking his head. It would be a mircale if he ever had kids after that.

**o-O-o**

Ichigo followed Shinji to the training grounds, trying not to limp, but every step he took hurt like a Bitch.

Damn that crazy phyco midget. I'm going to kill her. He thought venomously. The training ground held several other people as well, including some of tbe arrancar. They watched as Ichigo and Shinji walked past, with ichigo wincing every other snickered, and earned a darn glare from Ichigo.

"Ah, what's wrong Ichigo? Still sore?" He asked aloud wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I'll try not to be so rough next time." he stated giving Ichigo a secretive smile before pecking him on the cheek.

Ichigo's face went beat red, as he heard laughter from the others. His eyes narrowed and he grasped the hilt of Zangetsu strapped to his back. His hair cast a shadow over his eyes as his spiritual pressure staryed to rise around him.

"Shinji." He said quietly. Shinji gulped and took a step back "...I'm going... to Kill You!" With the last part he raised Zangetsu high over his head, spiritual pressure still rising.

"H..hey Ichigo I was only joking." Shinji said waving his hands in surrender.

"Getsuga..."

"Wait Ichigo."

"I think you'd better run blondy." One of the arrancars insisted.

"TENSHOU," Ichigo brought down Zangetsu in a wide arch, and Shinji took off, as the massive wave of energy flew his way.

Ichigo smirked evily when he saw his attack take impact and Shinji summer saulted through the sand and slowly stalked forward, sword gripped tightly in his hand.

**o-O-o**

There was a clang of metal, and an affronted yelp as Shinji went flying through the dust into backwards somersaults as Ichigo hacked away at him evil grin still in place.

Shinji gulped. Man he's scary when he's pissed. Ah well, I should get serious before he cuts me like steak with that over grown meat cleaver.

"Alright Ichigo, enough play time." He said standing. His hand reached up and swiped across his face, dawning his mask. "Let's get serious."

Ichigo stood up straighter. "Thought you'd never ask." he said while putting on his mask as well.

The arrancars there watched in untreated as the so called Vizards pulled on their mask.

"So that's a Vizards true form?" Grimmjow asked leaning against the far wall, cast in shadows. He grinned. "Interesting."

Ichigo slid backwards at the force of Shinji's attack, sparks flying as their swords scrapped together. Leaping backwards he raised his sword. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Black spirit energy shot out from the blade as he brought it down rushing towards Shinji.

Shinji held a hand out in front of him, holding his blade horizontally. "Cero." he whispered. A red sphere formed from his hand and grew broader until it was released in a wave of power. It collided with Ichigo's Getsuga causing a large explosion, knocking everyone backwards.

When the dust cleared there was a large crater in the ground, with Ichigo and Shinji lying face first in it.

"You dumbass. What the hell!?" Hiyori yelled as she began to stomp on Shinji's head.

Ichigo sat up, rubbing his head, sweat dropping at the scene before him.

_Heh, maybe we did overdue it_. He thought sheepishly.

Shiro snorted. '**Yah think**?' Ichigo scowled.

_Shut up, no one asked you opinion stupid hollow_. He thought back, slowly standing. Kensei and Rose walked over ignoring Hiyori as she continued to stomp on poor Shinji.

"Good job Ichigo. You fought without having to go into bankai. You are improving." Rose commented. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly at the compliment.

"Heh, thanks."

"Oi, carrot top!" A tick mark formed on Ichigo's forhead as he turned to address who ever had called him that. The blue haired guy Grimmjow stood not to far away, a grin plastered on his face. Ichigo scowled.

"What?" Jumping down into the ditch he made his way over, all the while unsheathing his sword.

"How about, you fight me next." he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

**Yeah, Grimm-Kitty wants to fight Ichi-berry! Alright! Thing are starting get interesting, and Shinji's being a perv with our strawberry? Tsk tsk. What to do, what to do? Opinions please. By the way my apologies if the fight scene with sucked, and if the chapter was still to short. I'll try to impoving them. Well until next time luvs! Ja Ne ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooos my luvs. It has been to long. My apologies for not updating sooner. I ask for you forgiveness. Anywho, here goes chapter 8. **

_Thoughts_

**Hichigo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Grimmjow was bleeding and panting, all the while a savage grin was plastered on his face. He did not expect Ichigo to be this strong, but damn, he was going to enjoy this fight. Ichigo landed a few yards away from Grimmjow. He was no worse for wear. Blood dripped from the cut above his left eye obscuring his vision, but not enough to slow him down.

"Your good Espada." he said panting softly, hardly aware of the audience that had gathered. Several espada were there as well as Vizards all watching the showdown between the two men. Grimmjow grinned even wider whipping the blood from his mouth.

"I can say the same about you Shinigami."

Grimmjow attacked without mercy, the weight of his blow crashing down against the giant clever Ichigo wielded. He came in for a sword swipe, his normal maniac grin on his face.

Adrenaline rushed though his body, making him stronger, and he wasn't one to hold back. Ichigo pushed back with just as much force, slashing out at grimmjows side drawing blood from the blue haired espada. Grimmjow simply laughed striking out and slashing Ichigo's arm.

They continued like this, trading blow, adding on injuries, getting lost in the thrill of the battle of two equal. Nither on had released, each not using any special attacks. It was a simple sword fight, all the while being so much more.

Ichigo leaned heavily on Zangetsu for supports, breathing hard.

"Damn." He said grinning. Grimmjow chuckled under his breath.

"I know what you mean shinigami." He said, he said panting, his hands braced on his knees as he kneeled over to catch his breath.

"Ichigo." Ichigo said. Grimmjow looked at him.

"What?"

"It's Ichigo. Not shinigami." he said.

"Then call me Grimmjow." was Grimmjow's only response as he stood straighter limping towards the exit.

"We should do this again sometime Ichigo." he called back before disappearing out the door.

"Yeah, we should." He said, the yelped in surprise when he was unexpectedly engulfed in an embrace.

"Oh Ichigo, you were so strong!" Shinji cooed. Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Get the hell off me ya perv!" He shouted trying to release himself from Shinji's grasp. Shinji gave him a sly smirk.

"Oh, you didn't say that last night, my dear strawberry. If i recall you were telling me **not** to get off." he purred. Ichigo turned bright red. Suddenly Shinji was sent flying, by a flip-flop smashing into the side of his face.

"Cut it out dick head!"

"When is he gonna learn" Rose asked. Kensei snorted.

"After he gets his brains beat out by a flip flop."

**O-O-o**

Soi Fon sat in front of Yoroichi her face consealing all emotion.

"So that is what we will do, very well then. I will aid you Yoroichi-sama." She said strongly. Said woman grinned at her.

"Awe, my little Soi Fon has grown so much." She cooed. Soi Fon felt her cheeks flush.

"T-thank you." She said feeling slightly embarrassed but pleased that she got a positive reaction from her mentor.

Yoroichi turned serious. "You do know what this means don't you? Going against the head captain as well as the central 46. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Soi Fon nodded. "I will do what must be done to keep correct order in the soul society. Even if it means going against Central 46. I will follow you Lady Yoroichi." Yoroichi gave her a small smile.

"Well then Soi Fon. Let's start planning then shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gomen, this chapter is short, but I promise this that the next will be a lot longer. What should happen next. Shinji is a total pervert. (_like we all didn't know this_) So why does Shinji like teasing Ichi so much? Could be...*gasp*. No no, it's far to soon to tell, but what do you think should happen, humm. Who would have thought Soi Fon would be so loyal. Well then again it was Yoroichi she was dealing with. She's a bit obsessed with that woman, *shakes head.* Well, please review and tell me your thoughts. Until next time. Ja ne ;p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again my dears, I have returned. *bows deeply* It has not taken me as long to update than it has in the past. Having no large amount of homework will do that. Anyways, onward with the story. **

'**Shiro**'

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

'_**Zangetsu**_'

"_It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend.__"__―_William Blake

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime let her mind wander once more as she thought of Ichigo.

_I really hope that Kurosaki-kun is alright_. She thought frowning. They had been in an underground safe house that Urahara took them to for several weeks now, yet they were still unable to see Ichigo not once.

"Orihime! Pay attention." Ishida yelled firing another arrow at her. They were training in what looked like the underground training grounds from under Urahara's candy store.

'Ahh! S-souten Kesshun, I reject!" she called just in time for the Quincey's arrow bounced off it before it hit her. Ishida landed a few feet away, a scowl on his face.

"Keep you focus Inoue," he said pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"I sorry Uryu. I was just..." Uryu sighed, letting his bow disappear.

"It's fine. We'll just continue again tommorow." he said walking away. Orihime frowned. She could tell that Uryu was feeling the same way about Ichigo as she was, even if he was to stubborn to admit it out loud.

"Hey Inoue. You okay?" came the deep voice of Chad. She turned to see the larger teen walking towards her, his face sweaty. He had bee working with Tessai, and Ururu, who was surprisingly strong. Orihime offered a bright smile.

"Of course Sado-kun, I doing fine." she said happily. Chad nodded solidly once, staring at her unwaveringly. She frowned and gave a small sigh.

"I'm just worried about Kurosaki-kun that's all. I can't believe that the Soul Society would go against him like that. It isn't fair. Kurosaki-kun did nothing but help them." Chad nodded in agreement. He wanted nothing more now than to take out revenge on those who dared to go against his bestfriend, but for now he couldn't. He had to get stronger. Then and only them will they pay. Betrayal was something he could not easily forgive.

And so happened, Orihime was thinking the same exact thoughts.

"Orihime-chan, Sado-kun! Dinners ready!" Yuzu called from the door of the place that was almost an exact replica of Urahara shoten. The only difference was that it was larger.

"Coming Yuzu-chan!" Orihime called back running off towards her, Chad on her heels.

~•~

This is stupid! Uryu thought as he leaned against a boulder, far away from the others as he was allowed. He scowled at the sand below his feet as if it had murdered his kitten. Why am I even worried about that stupid idiot. He thought venomously.

Groaning he layed his head down in between his knees, exhaling in_ frustration.

"Stupid strawberry, why'd you go and get into more trouble?" he whispered resigned.

"The Quincey really does hate you." I will fight by your side.

-.-

Karin sat in her 'room' and glared at the soccer ball sitting in front of her, as if just by her glare it would burst into flames. She didn't know much about what was going on, but by what she could tell it was bad. And her big brother played a big part in it. She still remember when goat-face had first explained to them what Shinigami were.

*Flashback*

_Karin had just arrived home from soccer practice, when she heard talking coming the living room. Placing her bag near the door she walked towards the voices._

_"How long do we have?" came the voice of Isshin. He didn't sound like his normal goofy self, instead he sounded serious and quite pissed. _

_Someone sighed. "Not long, they've already started planning." _

_"Damn! What about Ichigo?" Karin froze at the mention of her brothers voice. _

_"We won't have enough time to warn him. And... and I think it will ne good for him to witness this for himself." The was asnother sight and some snuffling. _

_"I should have know that this would happen." Isshin said his voice sounding muffled. _

_"It's not you fault Isshin. Even I was not expecting this to happen. So soon anyway." _

_"Damnit Kisuke, what am I going to tell the girls?" Karin took that moment to enter the room, her face holding a scowl similar to that of Ichigo's._

_"How about the truth?" She said. Ishhin and a man with blonde hair and a weird stripped hat, whom she thought must be 'Kisuke' looked up at her in surprise. _

_"Karin how long have you been there." Isshin asked.. _

_"Long enough. Where Yuzu?" she asked. She didn't get an answer. She scowled._

_"Who are you? What's going on here? What's happening with Ichi-nii? Dad?!" she demanded. Isshin sighed, but it was Kisuke that answered._

_"My name is Kisuke Urahara Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan is with a friend of mine right now. Everything will be explained. But first we have to go somewhere safe," said Kisuke. Karin's brows furrowed in confusion. _

_"Safe, what about Ichi-nii?" She asked. Isshin sighed. _

_"Your brother will be fine. Trust me." he said. The look on his face said that he was serious. _

*End of Flashback*

They had taken her to a candy store where a talking black cat had been waiting for them along with Yuzu, a weird apron wearing guy with glasses. Abd two other weird kids. It was then Isshin proceeded to tell them about shinigami and hollows. How he used to a shinigami, and how Ichigo was involved.

She had to admit it though, she hadn't been all that surprised about her Ichigo being involved; however what upset her was the fact that they hadn't told her about it, and that she was to weak to do anything.

She clenched her fist into a ball glaring at the ball even harder, trying to push all of her frustrations out on it. Finally she came to a decision. Hoping up from her bed she stormed out of the room with determined strides, looking for Kisuke and her father. Finally she found them sitting in the kitchen along with Inoue Orihime and Sado Chad.

Slapping her hands down on the desk she got their attention.

"I want you to train me to become a shinigami."

O-O-o

Now Aizen Sosuke was many things, but blind was not one of them. So he saw the way Shinji acted and teased Kurosaki Ichigo, but he wasn't sure if he like it or not. Everytime then he saw the two together he felt a pang of something that he could not identify. Was it jealously? No it couldn't be. The great 'Betrayer' of the Soul Society didn't get jealous...did they. Wasn't it him who was supposed to make people jealous?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's a wrap. I decided to add in some of the other, just to prove that they hadn't fallen off the face of the Earth. I hope you like it. Well until next time my fair reader, I bid you a good morrow, or week. You know what I mean. Until then, Ja ne;p.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my beautiful readers, thank you so much for your reviews. They are the things that give me the fuel to keep writing, so please, continue to give them. Now without further ado...**

**'Shiro'**

_Thoughts_

'_**Zangetsu**_'

_Jealousy is both reasonable and belongs to reasonable men, while envy is base and belongs to the base, for the one makes himself get good things by jealousy, while the other does not allow his neighbour to have them through envy. - unknown_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Ichigo stared a his father with a raised brow. Ishhin who had came an hour before claiming that he had to ask Ichigo's permission for something was now sitting across from him in one of the many rooms of Los Noches.

"So what'd you want old man?" he asked. It was weird. Normally it was the kid who asked fir permission, but then again this was Isshin. A man who couldn't be classified as an adult even if it were tattooed on his forhead.

"Well you see. It's about Karin. She wants to be trained as a shinigami. I personally don't have a problem with it; however I wanted to ask you before I did anything." Isshin explained seriously.

Ichigo sat back in his chair with a thoughtful expression. "Fine, but under one condition. She cant go anywhere near the actual battle. No, she can stay and protect Yuzu, along with Orihime." he said. Isshin nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking that as well." He looked over to study his son. "How are things coming in on your end?" he asked. Ichigo simply shrugged. He had been training hard with the other Vizards and even some of the espada. Mainly Starrk and Grimmjow, for the past month now, and he had to say, he'd imporved a lot. He could now face the first esapda without having to go into bankai. It was a work in progress.

The orange haired teen sighed pulling a hand through his hair, which was now longer since he hadn't cut it since being their. (Imagine his hair during the final battle with Aizen.)

"I'm doing okay, though I'm still a bit edgey about being here." Isshin understood what his son meant. He still wasn't sure about Aizen. After all, the man did decieve the entire Gotei Thirteen, what would stop him from doing the same to them. Isshin sighed.

"Just give him a chance Ichigo, he's really a good guy." said Isshin. Ichigo snorted a little under his breath.

"Yeah, when he's not stabbing you in the back." He muttered lowly to himself. Isshin gave his son one last look before standing up from his seat.

"Look I have to go. If I'm going to train Karin it will be better to start right away." he said. "Just remember what said Ichigo." With that he flashes away leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

"So, you and Kurosaki?" Aizen asked peering over his tea cup at Shinji as the sat quietly in tthe sitting room of his bed chambers. Shinji raised a brow at the question before smirking.

"Aw what's the matter Sosuke? Jealous?" He asked.

"Actually yes." Aizen said surprising Shinji and causing him to choke on his own tea, nearing spilling it. Aizen Sosuke just admitted he was jealous? Hell must have frozen over.

Aizen smirked a little while Shinji composed himself. "Ah, don't worry so much Sosuke. I simply like to tease him, besides, Hiyori would probably kill me." he said as a matter-a-factly. "Why, do you like him?"

Aizen sighed lowering his tea cup. "I will admit that he is a beautiful man, but I do not like him in the way that you are thinking. I find him interesting, and I cannot help but envy you for the close relationship you have with him. Something that I do not." he explained. Shinji pursed his lips.

"Yeah, it might have something to do with the fact that, I don't know, you almost cut him in half, and attempted to kill on of his friends. Or the fact that you lied and tricked the all of the Gotei at their own game. That might have something to do with it." said Shinji, nit bothering to his the sarcasm in his words.

Aizen scowled at his former Captain. "I did what was necessary at the time." he defended. Shinji simply snorted.

"It was a bit dramatic if you ask me." he said thinking about what Yorouichi had told them about 'Sosuke's dramatic exit.' Aizen twitched a little. Shinji always knew how to get under his skin. Shinji stared at Sosuke for a moment before standing.

"You should try talking to him. Teach him a couple of things. Bond. Then you can stop complaining and get laied." He said all the while walking fromthe room with a lazy wave.

It was Aizen's turn to almost choke. He glared at the place Shinji had just been. _Why was he such a pervert_? He wonder to himself. All the while thinking that it was not such a bad idea.

Grimmjow walked the halls of Los Noches thinking. He'd come to like the new guy Ichigo. He was a good fighter and strong enough to give him a challenge. But he also gave you this feeling that made you want to become stronger as well, so that's what Grimmjow was going to do. Even if it meant doing something he never thought he would.

Stopping in front of a room he thought he'd never have to visit he knocked on the door. He only had to wait a minute before the door opened revealing the person inside.

"What?" Asked the person. Grimmjow scowled at the rude and dull greeting.

"I need to ask you a favor, Ulquiorra."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Done :) I know that it is a short chapter, but to be honest I do because I love making suspense, maybe I should add in some cliffhangers. Hmm. Ah well. Until next time my beauties. Ja ne.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellloooo! Here is chapter 11, I hope you guys like it and it doesnt suck to much. So here ya go...**

'**Shiro**'

_Thoughts_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'**Come on king! Let me out!**' Shiro pleaded for the tenth time. Ichigo scowled.

"For the last time Shiro, not yet." He was currently walking down one of the long corridors towards the trading grounds where he'd fort taught with Shinji and Grimmjow. Shiro had been wanting to come out, composing about "having to keep in shape."

"Can you even get fat" he asked. Mentally he could see Shiro raise a brow.

'**You've seen Yank haven't you.**' he stated.

Ichigo paled a bit thinking of Shiro with Yami's body before shuddering at the thought.

"Point taken."

Finally reaching the training ground he waved to Starrk who was leaning against a pillar lazily. The Espada nodded a short greeting back.

"Hey Ichigo, training?" He asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, thought I'd give Shiro a workout." While he was saying this Shiro has manifested beside him, a large grin split across his face, his version of Zangetsu resting across his shoulder.

"**It's about damn time too**." he said. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Shiro turned to Starrk with a raised brow.

**"What are ya doing down hear anyway sleepy, thought you'd** **be somewhere dozin**." Shiro had been picking up nick names for each espada, and so far he had one for Ulquiorra, the Emo-spada, and Grimmjow, who he dubbed as the Blue Kitty.

Starrk yawned paying no mind to the nick name as he nodded towards the field, where Lilinette was hacking away at a practice dummy.

Ichigo raised an amused brow. "She's getting better. I think?" Shiro snorted while Starrk simply shrugged.

"Honestly I am glad that she is trying." He said softly. "Just in case something went wrong." Ichigo nodded in understanding. It was one of the reasons he'd allowed Karin begin training. You never knew what might happen during battle. ANYTHING could go wrong.

"**Enough with the Dr. Phil, let's fight already!"** Shiro said growing impatient. The black bindinds around his Zangetsu came udone as he swung wildly at the spot where Ichigo stood.

Flashing out of the way Ichigo gave Shiro a look. "Learn to have some paitience Shiro," he said. Instead of answering Shiro attacked again.

The rush came but Ichigo swerved spiraling around the attacking Hollow. He felt a rush of pleasure and adrenaline fly through his body. All the reiatsu he had was incredible. He had never felt so good in his life, not even when he'd been training with Yoroichi to achieve his Bankai. The dance was the type of dance that Ichigo didn't want to end, this was what he was born for, and this was what he craved. It helped that his partner could match him move for move, giving him even more of a challenge.

Hichigo laughed out loud when his shoulder was almost sliced, a crazy grin adorning his face. The power was delicious and it left him hungering for more especially with the speed in which they were fighting. Glee tore throught him. _King has gotten strong, worthy of his title. I hope this never stops! _He thought.

The clanging of the metal, the ripping of skin, and white flash of reiatsu bowled Ichigo over, panting from excretion, forcing him to step up the offense, Hichigo being in a similar condition taught harder. To anyone else it would be as if they were in a full out battle, and in someways they were. Two alter egos clashing to see which could stand longer. It was almost like watching Zaraki Kenpachi fight a idectical version of himself.

Starrk watched on impressed having long ago pulled lillnete out of the way of the two fighting men.

"They're strong aren't they?" Starrk turned to see none other than Ichimaru leaning against the wall, his familiar grin in place, his eyes squinted.

"Hmm, yeah. He's improved since he first got here." Starrk agreed. Ton nodded.

"Kind of scary, I'd hate ta be da one who messes with lil strawberry, they'd be in for a nasty surprise." Gin tiled his head sideways staring as the two doubles continued to fight, oblivious to anything outside of their battle. Suddenly he chuckled softly, eyes opening a little to reveal baby bout irises.

"Nope, show wouldn't want to be getting on his bad side." Starrk couldn't help but agree.

Aizen was sitting at the head of the table in the meeting room. Gin was in the corner, hisgrin wide like a fox and he had his arms crossed while Tousen stood silently on his other side. The other espada and Vizards were present, all staring avidly at the still empty chair of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Where the hell is Berry-boy?" Nnoritora asked, his face resting boredly on his palm. No one answered since they themselves had no clue.

"The last I checked he was still resting from his spar with his hollow Shirosaki." Ulquiorra supplied.

_~On the Other Side of Hueco Mundo~_

Underneath one of the rare leafless tress in Hueco Mundo lay Ichigo asleep droop drilling from the corner of his mouth. He'd crashed there to rest after his fight with Shiro and fell asleep due to exhaustion, Starrk and lilynete having left before the fight was over.

So here he was, leaned against the grey dead tree asleep. Well, that was before a small sea green blur crashed into his side...

Ichigo jolted awake with a sharpe cry. "What the hell?!" Looking around he searched for whatever it was that rammed into him before looking down at the bundle that was staring up with big watery eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Annddd that a wrap. I'm sure you all can guess exactly what it was that crashed into Ichigo right? Yay. Gin-chan showed up. I really do love him XD. Heh, thanks for all of your reviews, I really enjoy them. Keep giving you ideas, they actually help me a lot when I write. Well until the next time. Ja Ne ;p**


	12. PLEASE READ

Dear readers,

I'm sorry for not updating, but currently there are some things that have come up. A close relative of mine has passed away and I won't be able to update for awhile. Until then thank you all for your support.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello hello everyone. I'm back and feeling a lot better now, thank you for your helpful reviews and support, so I wrought this chapter to show my thank. Well here is chapter 12. enjoy**

_Thoughts_

_**'Shiro talking'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Ichigo stared down into big hazel eyes. Big hazel eyes stared back. Ichigo's eyes furrowed in confusion.

_What the hell's is a kid doing out here_? He thought. It was then that said kid decided to burst into tears.

"WHAA! Nel is sorry she ran into you! Please don't eat Nel." she cried. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What? I'm not going to eat you. Hey, kid, Nel? Calm down." he said softly patting the small girl on the head. Nell sniffed wiping away tears with small hands.

"Y-you promise?" she asked. Ichigo's eyes softened.

"I promise," he said giving her a soft smile. "I'm Ichigo by the way."

I-Itsygo?" Nel asked. Ichigo's nodded, finally taking in the girls appearance. She was small, almost the size of a three year old if not younger with short sea green hair and hazel eyes. A cartoon-like skull sat atop her head adding to her already adorable look. However there was a crack on the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull were broken.

A large scar came down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line stretched horizontally across her face just below her eyes. She wore a simple green gown with a hood that covered her whole body.

"So Nel, why don't you tell me why you're out here alone. Where are your parents?" He asked.

'_**Can arrancars even have baby's king.' **_Shiro waked from inside Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo's shrugged mentally.

_I have no idea. What are you asking you asking me anyways? You're the hollow. _Ichigo's thought back.

"Nel don't have any parents. Nel was with her brothers playing hide-and-seek when a big hollow came and they told Nel to run." explained Nel sadly. Then she looked up at Ichigo hopefully. "Will you help Nel find her brothers?" Nel asked.

Ichigo's hesitated looking over his shoulder at the castle of Hueco Munro. He knew he was supposed to be in the meeting right now, but with the look that Nel was giving him was hard to say know to. It didn't help that she had added the full force of the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom to the equation. Sighing he turned back to Nel standing up.

"Okay Nel, I'll help you find your brothers." He said, smiling when she beamed.

"Yay! Thank you Itsygo!"

Giving one more backwards glance back Ichigo shook his head.

_They probably wont even notice I'm gone. _He thought taking Nel's hand.

One Hour Later...

"WHERE THE HELL IS ICHIGO!" Hiyori yelled slamming her fist down onto the meeting. Every including Aizen flinched as she continued her pissed off rant.

"I swear when I get my hands on him I'm going to turn his balls into strawberry jam." she hissed.

The men's eyes widened, suddenly hoping that Ichigo didn't make it back any time soon. For his sake.

Unfortunately said tern choose that moment to come in through the large double doors. He stared around the room with a sheepish smile until his eyes landed on a very pissed off Hiyori.

A small brown blur shot across the room heading straight for Ichigo. Hiyori's sandal hit a direct mark right in the center of Ichigo's forehead with enough force that it knocked him back into the wall.

"Itsygo!" Nel shouted form her hiding spot just outside the doors. She ran over to Ichigo who was slowly sliding down the slightly cracked wall and onto the floor, a huge red knot starting to form right between his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been Baldy! Its been a freaking hour, and who the hell is the brat?!" shouted Hiyori as she glared down at him, her other sandal in hand.

Nel jumped in front of Ichigo, her arms spread wide to protect him from the crazy lady with pigtails.

"No! It wasn't Itsygo's fault, Itsygo was only trying to help Nel find her brothers. It was Nel's fault. Please don't hurt Itsygo no more, you can punish Nel instead." she said.

"Wait did she say Nel? As I. Nelliel Tu?

Toshiro stared down at the stack of paperwork in frustration. The same paperwork that Rangiku should have finished two days ago which he found stuffed under the couch in his office.

This however was not what had the snow haired Taichou frustrated. It was the whole thing with the final battle that had him on edge. It had been months since he and some other captians and lieutenant had came to the decision to side with Aizen during the battle. Some of them had been a bit hesitant, Toshiro being one of them.

Could he really face Aizen again without attacking him the first chance he got? After all he had done to Momo.

Sighing Toshiro rubbed his temples feeling a headache starting to form. To much was happening to fast, he had to make the right decision. He knew that the Soul Society was corrupt. If the information that Soi Fon had given them was anything to go by.

There had been dozens of records on unexplained executions and deaths, mainly from thoese who had been apart of the Royal guard, one file had been on none other than Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki's father. The true reason behind his self exhile being the fact that he had found out something he was not supposed to know and had been sentenced to execution. All these orders coming from Centeral 46 and their own personal lap dogs, also known as the Zero Squad.

Toshiro knew all these things, the true reason that Aizen had done what he had, but...

He cursed as he looked down at the now growing black spot on the document he'd been signing from where he had pressed down to hard. Sighing once more, he waded up the now useless document, throwing it into the trash bin beside his desk.

Standing he graved his Haori from the back of his chair slipping it on as he made his way towards the door. He would finish the paperwork tommorow, but now he had to go visit Momo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there is chapter 12. Yay! I hope my description of Nel wasn't wrong. Oh and don't worry, I will be explaining what happened on there search for the boys. While I'm at it I need a name for Karin's Zanpakuto so if any of you have any suggestion let me. I hope you liked the bit I added in there about Shiro-chan, he is like one of my favorite chacters in the series. So the Centeral 46 have some dirty little secerts, but which one was it that Isshin found out? Well until next time, Ja Ne!**

**;p**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello hello! I have returned with a new chapter. Thank you for all of you wonderful reviews. Truly you are all the best. Again many thanks! Now off to chapter 13.**

**'Shiro'**

'_**Zangetsu**_'

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Toshiro made his way through Fourth Division, ignoring the unseated officers that greeted him. His thoughts were all jumbled, he was...stuck. What should he do? How would Momo react? _If only she were awake._ Sighing, he ran a hand through snowy white locks in frustration.

Reaching the room that held his unconscious friend, he opened the door quietly only to freeze at the scene before him.

There sitting up and speaking with Captain Unohana was Momo. Her hair, which was usually up in a bun, spilled around her shoulders.

Toshiro's stopped breathing. "Mo...mo?" He asked in a shaky whisper, as if him speaking to loud would cause the scene to fade.

Momo turned at the sound of his voice and gave him a bright smile. "Hey Shiro-chan."

_Ichigo surveyed his surrounding searching for anything living...non-living? Sighing when he found nothing, he stared down at Nell, who was currently latched onto him leg staring intensely at the barren land. _

_"Are you sure this was the place Nell?" He asked. Nell looked up at him and nodded. _

_"Yep, Nell's sure Itsygo, dis is were Nell was with her brothers." Ichigo frowned. If what Nell said about them fighting a large hollow was true then..._

_"Look Itsygo!" The thought was cut off when Nell suddenly sprang forward running towards a bundle that was buried in the sand. Ichigo felt a sense of dread wash through him. _

_"Wait Nell!" He called out, but it was to late. Nell froze, her hazel eyes widening as she stared at the broken form of her brother. _

_"Pe...sche." she asked. Pesche looked up a Nell, the left side of his mask was missing, as were several other appendages, dried blood sat in clumps of sand, fresh blood still oozing from the hollows tattered form._

_"So..rry, c-cant play an..y-m-more." Came the silent broken whisper before, he dissolved into light blue particles. _

_Nell stared wide-eyed at the space her brother once lay in shock. _

_"Pesche?...Pesche?" Her small frame began to shake. "PESCHE! No, come back, y-you promised Nell you would always come back." she cried. Suddenly she was being picked up and hugged in a tight embrace. _

_"Shh, I've got you. It's going to be okay." Ichigo whispered softly. Looking up Nell stared at him with tearful eyes._

_"Why dey l-leave me Itsygo?" she asked. Ichigo closed his eyes hugging her closer. _

_"I'm so sorry Nell." _

_So he sat there patiently while she cried, and fir once not even Shiro said a word._

Everyone sat silently as Ichigo finished telling them where exactly he'd been. He was glad that Nell had fallen asleep, he didn't want her to have to here that again.

"Oh, well..." Shinji trailed off, not really sure what to say. There was a pregnant silence before Ichigo cleared his throat.

"So, what did you call the meeting for?" He asked looking over to Aizen who had been staring at him intensely. Everyone felt relief at the change in subject.

Sitting forward Aizen placing his elbows on the table and placed his chin in his clasped hands.

"How much do you know about Squad Zero?"

"Damnit this is stupid!" Karin glared at her father from her cross-legged position on the floor. She been training hard for the past few weeks until she finally got her Zanpakuto. The bad thing was, the stupid thing wouldn't tell her its name. It still looked like a regular traditional Kantana. Now she had to sit there and meditate.

Ishhin sighed as he stared at the eldest of his twin daughters. There was so much of Ichigo in her that I was kind of eerie.

"Karin, this is the way that Shinigami communicate with their zanpakuto. Since fighting dose not seem to help you, we're going to try this way. But in order for it to work, you have to be completely focused." All signes of the goofy weirdo was gone from Isshin as he stared at her, letting her know that he was completely serious.

Crossing her arms Karin scowled, looking just like her older brother. "I am concentrating." she grumbled. Isshin gave her a look.

"Okay fine. I'll concentrate." Huffing and closing her eyes once more, she focused on the small energy she felt radiating from the sword. Taking slow breaths, she pulled the energy towards her inch by inch until...she fell.

Ishhin poked Karin in the head a few times, after getting no response he stood.

"So she finally made it into her inner world?" Asked the voice of Kisuke. Ishhin turned to find his long time friend standing in the threshold wearing his customary hat and clogs. The only thing missing was his fan.

As if reading his thoughts, the fan seemed to appear out of no where. _Maybe it was in his sleeve_. Isshin thought, but with Kisuke you never know.

"Yeah, now it's up to her." He said looking back at Karin.

"Well, lets hope she isn't as bad as your son." Said Kisuke. Isshin snorted at that.

"Yeah, we don't need two hot tempered kids running around with no control over their spiritual pressure."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx**

**Don't hate me! I know that this is a short chapter and that its been a while since I last updated and that this chapter might possibly suck. And the fact that I made Nell cry. Please forgive me! *hides behind desk* B-but hey, Momo's awake, that's good right. Karin was there too. And then there the mysterious Squad Zero. Heh, heh. So review...please?**


	15. Chapter 14

There is a disturbance in the force. Nah, I'm just joking. Or am I... Anywho, **WARNING!, **this chapter contains major **spoilers** so if you have not read far in the Bleach manga, be warned. Those of you that have, I changed a few things to match my story line. Anyways here is chapter 14. Enjoy.

Taken from **bleach chapter 529. **

**You have been warned, so don't complain to me about spoiling anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own bleach. It and its characters all belong to Tite Kubo. **

Thoughts/Flashbacks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain!" Came the shout of tenth divisions second in command Rangiku Matsumoto as she search everywhere for their missing captain. She sported shoulder length blond hair, and a pink scarf tied in a knot on her left shoulder.

"Where are you captain!" Two female unseated officers looked at her in pity.

"Vice-Captain Matsumoto it at it again..."

"Everyday, it must be hard..." they whispered to one another. Staring intently at a tree Rangiku smirked.

"Lend me that tray." She said. The girl on the right holding the tray started, but handed it over anyways in confusion.

Taking the tray in hand, Rangiku flung it with dead accuracy towards the tree. "I found you captain!" She shouted.

A man shaped blur fell from the tree with the tray caught only inches from his face.

"Too bad. I caught it before it hit me." Came the voice behind the tray. A tick mark formed above Rangiku's left brow berfore she slammed her foot into the tray causing it to smash into the man's face.

"It broke! My perfect sharp nose broke! I'll have to rest today!" Rangiku scowled down at the man before turning away.

"Come on. Let's go back. I'll force you to work." The tray was removed revealing the face of Isshin Shiba. Captain of Squad 10 with his normal short black spiky hair and grey eyes.

Isshin sat massaging his sore nose before standing and handing the tray back to the one who had been watching the scene with wide, but expectant eyes.

"Sorry about that. It broke because of Rangiku." he said smiling.

"Don't blame me! It's your fault for running around neglecting your job." She huffed with out turning around. "Jeez, I know you're a noble, but if the head of the Shiba clan behaves like that it will affect the honor of the main household to. Get a hold of yourself." She stated, her hand on her hips in a manner as if she were scolding a child.

Isshin stared at her, used to hearing the same lectures many times before. "Here it comes again. You always use the family as an excuse to complain. You just want me to do my job to decrease your workload and you can have fun." He said wiggling his eyebrows. When he didn't get a response he grinned hugely. "You're not fooling me."

All of a sudden he turned serious. "Rangiku!" He shouted causing said girl to start a turn around abruptly.

"Y-yes!" She asked looking a bit frightened.

"Today... because of the time you spent chasing me around... your boobs are all shiny." Then he grinned. "NICE!"

Rangiku narrowed her eyes. All of a sudden shouts of pain and a loud crashing were heard everywhere.

"You're late." Came the annoyed voice of Squad 10's third seat Toshiro Hitsugaya. A large pile of papers thumped onto his desk. "I've finished all these papers." He said nonchalantly. Isshin's eyes widen and suddenly he was on the other side of the room.

"Woooaahh! Toshiro you're amazing!" He said lifting the small boy into the air like a doll. "Worthy of being the next Captain."

"Wait!" Rangiku yelled. "Considering my rank I should be the next Captain." She said. Isshin gave her a look lowering Toshiro back down.

"What are you saying? If someone like you became Captain, our division would be ruined." He said.

"You're right." Toshiro said ignoring Rangiku completely. "My bankai training is going well. I'm sure I'll be fine." He said.

"Toshiro why are you agreeing with him." Rangiku asked before grabbing his cheecks and stretching them. Isshin laughed.

"Don't pester him to much Rangiku." He told her. "Hmm, have you seem my Manju?"* Toshiro turned to look at him seriously.

"Captain, I have something to report." He walked over to the pile of papers, pulling out a specific paper. "This." he said pointing to it.

"No, no, let's talk about my Manju. I hid it earlier so I could eat it." Said Isshin. Toshiro looked at him annoyed.

"How annoying.? How cares about Manju? Do you remember the report from two months ago?" He asked.

"Narasaki, an average sized city. Two months ago two Shinigami were killed there accidentally." Toshiro explained.

"Ah, I remember. They're still investigating the causes." Isshin stated looking thoughtful. Toshiro continued.

"We just got back the reports from last month. The causes of death are still unknown. And last month, two more were killed." Isshin's face turned serious, his eyes narrowing. With a burst of Shunpo he was out the door.

"Captain, where are you going?!" Rangiku yelled after him.

"To investigate. I'll leave the rest to you!" He called waving a hand over his shoulder. Then he was gone.

"Darn, let's go after him Toshiro." Rangiku said grabbing her Zanpakuto and making her way out the door. Toshiro turned his back.

"No let him be. He knows that this case is dangerous. That's why he's going alone."

"You sure ya should be going by yourself Isshin-San." Gin asked. He was currently leaning against a large desk his usual grin in place. They were in one of Aizen's private labs. Computers and monitors were set up all over with Tosen seated in front of the largest. It was similar to that of 12th divisions labs.

Isshin frowned but nodded. "It's necessary." He said. "I don't like this situation. Something doesn't seem right." He said sighing and crossing his arms.

"I have to agree with you Isshin." Came a voice from the door. Aizen stepped in with his usual disray of wavy brown hair and glasses.

"Will you open a Senkimon? I don't want the old man knowing I'm gone yet." Isshin asked. Aizen nodded.

"I can do they, but Isshin do be careful. Whatever it is. There is hollowfication involved." Aizen said as Isshin made his way past. Isshin gave him a cheesy grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm always careful." He said before turning to go, his face serious. 'Let's just hope things go as planned.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter sorry if it's too short, but hey I like suspense. It basically just follows chapter 529. Except for the last bit. Next chapter Isshin find out what it is that's been killing the Soul Reapers. But who's behind it if not our favorite bad boy Aizen? Find out in the next chapter. Until Review please! Ja Ne!**


	16. Chapter 15

**WARNING!, this chapter contains major spoilers so if you have not read far in the Bleach manga, be warned. Those of you that have, I changed a few things to match my story line. Anyways here is chapter 14. Also may not be for young ones for there is violence and blood as well as swearing. Just thought I'd give the heads up Enjoy.**

**Taken from bleach manga chapter 530. **

**Disclaimer: again I own nothing from bleach. Never have and never will.**

'_Thoughts_'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's getting cloudy." A dark haired Shinigami stated as he and his partner flitted through the mainly vacant streets of Karakura. The blond hair Shinigami frowned.

"I got a bad feeling about this. If I'm not mistaken, the two here before us were killed on a rainy night." He stated as they paused on a rooftop.

The dark haired one shivered. "Don't say that."

"So rainy days are dangerous?" The query came from a voice behind them. The two spun around shocked to see a grinning Isshin Shiba.

"Ahh! C-captain Shiba! W-why are you here?!" asked the darker haired man. Isshin was pulled out of his musing.

"Oh me, um, I was looking for a toilet and got lost."

"Lamest lie ever." Said the blonde as the stared dumbly at Isshin who had turned his back to them.

"Ah right. If it rains tonight, I want you two to go home alright. I wanna pee alone."

:)I AM A LINE BREAK(:

"How about the school Misaki." asked a stern looking woman with chin length black hair and steel grey eyes. She stared intensely at the girl sitting a ways away from her a slight hunt of distaste shown as said girl shoveled food into her mouth.

Misaki was a fair skinned young woman with light brown hair that brushed her shoulders and warm brown eyes. She stared wide eyed at the woman, a piece of meat stuffed hallway in her mouth before she began to shovel more food.

"Eh, you mean me?" She asked mouth full. "I'm commuting happily everyday Aunt." She said happily.

"I was talking about the school." The woman said flatly.

"Oh school." Misaki beamed. "I recently found out that you can get extra servings on cabbage and pickles at lunch for free." She stated happily fork raised.

"Enough." The woman's gaze narrowed. "Well then, what about the holy training?" She asked.

Misaki looked nervous. "Ah the holy training. Little by little I'm doing it." She received a glare.

"What do you mean little by little!"

"Sorry!" Misaki apologize.

"Do you not understand your position!" Yelled the woman standing up abruptly from the table. "Now that the predecessors died and you have no siblings, you are the last of the Kurosaki line and we agreed to raise you as a fellow Quincey!"

"Yes I know...this meat is delicious." Misaki laughed nervously holding up a piece of meat on the fork.

"You-!"

"Mother!" The woman turned to Ryūken who stood in the doorway. Ryūken was a tall fair-skinned, white haired teen with blue eyes and thin framless glasses over them. Slowly he stepped into the room his eyes fixed on his mother.

"Please stop, your voice came be heard outside." He said smoothly. The woman looked at him before stepping away from the table.

"I'm going to my room." She said walking past Ryūken. "I'll have your food prepared now. When you're finished contact Katagiri to tidy up." She said making her way towards the door that Ryūken had entered through.

"What about father? Where is he?" Ryūken asked. The woman stopped and turned her head slightly in his direction.

"He's at Funfte Field. I'd like to know when he'd be back too." With that she left the room.

Ryūken was quiet for a moment before turning toward Misaki.

"Misaki, I forgive for my mother. She is lonley and is taking all of her anger out on you." He explained.

Misaki stood from her seat smiling. "What are you saying Ryuu-chan. Forgive her for what? I'm not even mad so you shouldn't worry!" She said. "Thanks for the food. I' back to my room." She paused as she made her wag past him saying. "Today's shrimp Gratin was good. If you don't want your share I'll eat it too." Grinning she left the dinning room as well."

Ryūken stared at the place Misaki where Misaki had disappeared, a small frown marring his face.

"Young Master, the dinner is ready, would you like me to set the table." Ryūken started turning to find a black-haired woman with a large hair bun. She wore an old-fashioned maid outfit standing in front of a small cart of dinner trays. He smiled a little.

"Yes please Katagiri." Katagiri began setting the table but was stopped by Ryūken saying her name. She looked up eyes wide with a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"Yes, what's the matter young master?" she questioned. Ryūken frowned looking at the door once more.

"Misaki, she knows that my mother only allowed her into the Ishida Family for the sole purpose of maintaning our family's pure blood." He explained.

"Did you mother talk to her about it?" Katagiri asked.

"Does she think she wouldn't notice? She's not that stupid." said Ryūken. He paused this time staring out the window. "I don't think that she will be happy to marry me."

Katagiri frowned. '_The young master thinks that a Quincey's marriage should be based on love. How kind.'_

She smiled.

"I think you kindness will make Misaki-sama happy."

Ryūken stared at her wide eyed before his face went blank.

"How stupid. Why do you say I'm kind? The only reason want Misaki to be happy is because if you're not happy you can't look at the future positively." He turned to look out the window once more. "Not 'our' future. The Quincey's."

Outside the rain started to fall.

:)I AM A LINE BREAK(:

Isshin sat perched on a building staring at the sky as the rain fell. "It stared raining."

Down below the two other soul reapers stood under a canopy.

"What should we do? He said to go home." asked the dark haired reaper.

"Idiot! Go back to the Soul Society?! If we do we'll get a demerit. We will just stay hidden for the time being. The Captain will definitely do something about this." Said the blond confidently. The rain continued to fall.

Isshin stood one leg propped against a rise on the building, one arm resting on the elavated knee in deep thought. '_Shinigami being targeted, could mean that they are the final goal. Or it could be a reaction to strong Spiritual pressure. I could try an attract them with Reiatsu_.' He stood completely before getting into position, his knees bent and both hands on his sword. One on the sheath while the other rested on the hilt as a wave of pure blue energy erupted around him.

"Whoa! That's Captain Shib's spiritual pressure." The blandest exclaimed as he and his dark haired companion braced themselves against the large force. They watched in awe of what was before them, well that is until the blondes face was sliced in half.

Isshin whipped around staring below him at the pained outcries blood spilled from beneath the canopy.

"Shit! So it didn't react to the power of my Reiatsu?!" Isshin went to shoot forward only to stop at the presence behind him. Turning his eyes went wind. "What the hell is that?" The creature stood there menacingly, a dark and thick aura surrounding it. He would have though it was a man if it hadn't been for the horned skull that adorned it face and the hard plated bone that covered its body.

"Is that a...black hollow?"

-LB-

"Oh, well isn't this a surprise. One of the Soul Societies dogs. Head Captain didn't tell me about this." A sinister grin broke across a face hidden in the shadows. "Let's see how well he plays with my pet."

-LB-

Aizen, Gin and Tousen stared at the screen.

"My my, what an old looking hollow, he's not one of yours is he Captain?" Gin asked, his ever present grin in place. Aizen frowned.

_'So it was you after all_.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MUWAHAHA! it is done. The moment we've all been waiting for. The mysterious black hollow. Only this time it's not Aizen behind it. So who? And how does Aizen know them? **

**Well I guess we will find out soon huh, maybe;p. Until the my beloveds. Ja ne.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hellos, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have exams and plus a new story that I started. Please forgive me. To make up for it here is the next chapter. **

**Warning: this chapter contains spoilers from Bleach manga chapter 531! Also For Language and Violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will not ever own bleach or its characters. They all belong to Tite Kubo**.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

-/-

Isshin stared at the being in front of him. It was something that he'd never seen before. The hollow roared, its bone covered mouth opening wide, flaring its Reiatsu. Isshin's eyes widen at the amount of power that it was radiating, falling into a defensive posture. His left hand automatically going to the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

_'I see, so it's completely black, and its hole is closed. However, its Reiatsu says that it is indeed a hollow.' _

The hollow lunged forward at a speed that surprised him. Isshin drew his blade.

-/-

"Oh dear, Captain Aizen, do you think we should go help out Isshin-san? That hollow seems unusually strong." Gin said. Even though he was still smiling, he still felt a bit of concern for his fellow comrade.

Aizen frowned watching the screen before answering. "No, let's see how this plays out." He said. '_Will you show yourself tonight?'_

-/-

Misaki was sitting in her room when she felt it. The massive spiritual pressures fighting against one another. Looking up in shock, she stared out the window.

_'I can feel an incredibly powerful Reiatsu. A hollows, and another one getting closer.' _Making up her mind Misaki stood and sprinted out of the room. She was making her way down the hall when the voice of Ryūken stopped her.

"Where are you going? Misaki." Pausing Misaki turned to see Ryūken standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Ryūken studied her before saying. "Maybe there is no need to ask."

"Ryuu-chan."

"How many times should I tell you, that we Quincy come out after the Shinigami have died. And even then we should let Gemischt* like Katagiri take care of it. Misaki you should be more aware of you position. You understand don't you? You should care more about yourself." He said. "We Echt** Quincy shouldn't waste our blood so easily." Misaki looked taken aback.

"But Ryuu-chan!" She was cut off by what she stared to say by a massive flux in the hollows spiritual pressure. Setting her face into one of determination, Misaki turned and started quickly down the hall once more.

"Wait Misaki!" Ryūken yelled. She stopped again, turning sharply to face him.

"You know, the fact that before acting, you think about aunt Quincy, the future and many other things is something that I really like about you. But I'm not you. To me "caring about myself" means doing everything in my power to help someone who needs it. If today I don't do what I can because of some custom, and someone dies because of it, I wont be able to forgive myself tommorow."

Without waiting for Ryūken's response, she turned and left. Ryūken sighed. _'That girl.' _Pulling out a pager he pressed it on.

"Katagiri, it's time to go out. Prepare the Reishi armour."

o.O.o

He was being pushed back. Isshin gritted his teeth glaring at the hollow as it charged towards him. They clashed together with a tremendous force that forced Isshin.

'_This isn't good. I'm falling behind_.' Rain poured down his face but he ignored it in favor of blocking another clawed attack.

_'I don't understand it. Its appearance is that of a hollows, but I feel like I'm fighting a Shinigami.' _

"Captain Shiba! What are you doing here. Karakura town is under the jurisdiction of 13th division."

Isshin looked over his shoulder at the dark haired female Shinigami running towards him. '_Damn. I passed the Jurisdiction line_.'

"RUN!" He shouted to the girl. But it was to late. The hollow lunged passed him towards the girl a red sphere of energy forming between its horns.

The explosion was huge. The light blinding Isshin to the point where he had to cover his eyes. When the smoke cleared, Isshin stood, there was no trace of the girl left. His eyes widen slightly as the hollow attacked him again. He grunted under the force of the strike. '_Damn it, that was a cero. This can't be a hollow, no menos fights like that.'_

"A beast like you couldn't exist without the soul society knowing. Definitely not Sosuke. So that means someone been covering you up, and they have been doing on hell of a job at it." The hollow was silent.

"No answer? Of course. But that doesn't matter. Either way, I am going to kill you." His spiritual pressure began to rise. Holding his blade out in front of him he released his sword.

"Burn, Engetsu." But before he could attack another blade struck him in the back. Ishhin stumbled forward, blood spraying from the gash. "Wha."

"You are quite troublesome little Shinigami, but I must say I'm quite impressed that you've lasted this long." came a feminine voice from behind him.

Turning he saw a slender woman with fair skin and long, black hair that was adorned at the back by a large golden ornament in the shape of a crescent moon with numerous small lines radiating outwards. She wore the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white long-sleeved haori, over which she donned a white robe fastened at the front near the center of her chest.

"Who-!"

"You really shouldn't turn you back on your opponent." She said smirking.

"Shit!" Turning quickly, he barley blocked the strike that otherwise would have decapitated him.

"Damn, that was dirty. With this deep wound I can't fix my Reiatsu."

o.O.o

The woman stood frowning. "Was out really necessary to do that Shenjumaru?" Asked a voice from behind her. A man with black hair arranged into an outstandishly large pompadour hairstyle with tampered sideburns. Shenjumaru didn't even turn to face the man, instead continued to observe the battle going on below with a frown. "Yes, that man's bankai can be very taxing on his body, that injury will prevent him from using it."

The man sucked his teeth. "He still saw you." Shenjumaru shrugged.

"It wont matter later on, Yamamoto will deal with him." Turning slightly, she looked at the man from the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing here anyways Tenjiro?" She asked. The newly named Tenjiro shrugged looking at the Shinigami battling the hollow below.

"Just thought I'd come see how that pathetic Shinigami did against one of your precious creations."

Shenjumaru frowned. "It failed. If it can be defeated by a captain only in Shikai, then it is useless." She stated simply. Turning away from the battle, she began to walk away.

"I'm leaving. There is nothing left to see here. I'll let Mr. Shiba finish playing."

"Well it is the first time we've tried it with a Shinigami's soul. Could just be a fluke." Shenjumaru snorted, waving it off. With one last look below Tenjiro began to follow her.

O.o.O

Isshin cut off the hollow's arm. Despite his injury, he fought hard, slashing away at the powerful being. But it was no one ended fight, the hollow, if it could be called that, gave as good as it good.

This was the fight that Misaki came upon. Her eyes wide as she watched the unnamed Shinigami get thrown into a building. Face hardening in determination, she summoned her bow. Releasing a slew of arrows she cursed when they missed_.'I can't get an aim_.'

Isshin looked for the spice of the arrows, looking down to see a woman wearing a schools uniform. '_What? Who_,' his eyes widen when the hollow charged towards her.

'_Shit_,' he didn't have his sword.

Misaki watched as the hollow charged towards her. '_How fast. In that case_.' Lowering her bow she waited.

"You idiot!" Isshin yelled. She didn't even flinch when the hollows clawed hand ripped through her chest. "Gotcha." Aiming the bow at the hollows head, she shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXp

Yeah! Some folks from the royal guard showed up. Awesome. And now Isshin and Misaki will meet. Until the next chapter. Please REVIEW! The goal is to reach 100!

*Mixed Blood

**Pure


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but here I am once again. I would like to thank all who viewed and reviewed as well as thank greetingsfrommaars for pointing out my mistake with Masaki's name. So thank you! Here is chapter 17. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: this chapter contains spoilers from Bleach manga chapter 532!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will not ever own bleach or its characters. They all belong to Tite Kubo. **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of he hollows mask shattering filled the silent night air, and all Isshin foils do was lie there and stare in bewilderment at the scene before him.

'_She killed it. After all of this, she killed it, and she risked her body to do it." _He thought as he stared at the girl. The sudden rise in energy, however, snapped him out of his shock.

'_Don't tell me-_.' Moving fast so that he was only a blur to anyone does, Isshin pushed the girl out of the way shielding her from the explosion.

-**I'M A LINE BREAK-**

Shenjumaru turned her head busy in time to see the hollow explode and Tenjiru gaped.

"It exploded." He said shielding his eyes from the blast. Shenjumaru said nothing simply observing, her eyes fixed on the Quincy girl. '_How disappointing_.' She thought.

"-"

When the dust cleared Masaki's eyes widened at the sight of the Shinigami sprawled face first on the ground.

"Are you okay?!" She shouted running over and kneeling in front of him. Isshin grunted sitting up. Masaki repeated her question looking at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

Isshin rubbed his sore head. "Yeah." Wincing when his hand hit a knot. "Ouch." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"How shameful, a captain saved by a girl." he joked. Masaki gave him a worried look noticing the blood that trailed down the side of his face.

"No, it was you who saved me. If you hadn't shielded me you wouldn't have been wounded." She said feeling slightly guilty. Isshin simply laughed.

"Let's call it even then, okay?" He said smiling. Masaki could only stare at him, not at all sure what to say. She frowned when she saw him wince.

"I'll heal you. Don't move." She ordered placing both hands over his wounds. They began to glow a soft white. Isshin studied the girl. There was no way she was just any ordinary human.

"How could defeat that hollow alone?" He asked looking her directly in the eyes. "Who are you?"

Masaki shifted nervously under his gave. '_What should I do? What would a Shinigami do knowing that I am a Quincy?"_ Her thoughts flashed to Ryūken and his mother and she came to her decision.

"I am Masaki. A Quincy." She said strongly.

Isshin's eyes widened at her revelation. They stared at each other for a second before he broke out in a smile.

"I see, a Quincy. It's the first time I've actually met one." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Geez, I feel kind of special to be able to see a real Quincy."

Misaki blinked as she stared at the strange man in front of her. She just didn't know what to make of his reaction of her being a Quincy.

'_What's with this person. Is this how all Shinigami are.' She asked herself. She smiled. 'I hope so. Because if that's the case, I'm sure Ryūken and Aunt and everyone eles would be forgive them.'_

**-I'M NOT REALLY HERE**-

"So the test subject failed then?." asked the gravely voice of Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto. He sat behind his desk, strong veined hands clasped to tether in front of his long white beard, his eyes closed as he listen to the latest report.

Shenjumaru sat across from him a small pout playing on her lips as she nodded. "Yes, and just when it was going through it's final transformation it was killed. By a Quincy no less." She said sneering the word.

Yamamoto's left eye cracked open at the mention of a Quincy. "A Quincy you say?" He asked.

"Yep. She was a young one it appeared. Seems like all of them weren't killed after all." she said. Yamamoto's closed his eye once more contemplating.

"But that's not the only thing." Shenjumaru continued buffing her nails against her Haori. "There was also another person there, they'd arrived before the Quincy girl."

"Another Quincy?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Try a Shinigami Captain." She said looking up to gauge Yamamoto's reaction. The old man's posture stiffened and he leaned foward. He seemed to be glaring. With his eyes closed.

"Which one?" He asked his voice hard.

"Isshin Shiba. I do believe that he is the Captain of you Tenth Division. Do you think it's possible for him to be working with that man?" Shenjumaru asked. Yamamoto sat back again a hand stroking his beard as he thought.

"No, Kisuke Urahara escaped way before Shiba became a Shinigami." Shenjumaru simply shrugged.

"But then there is a problem." She said crossing her arms. Yamamoto waited expectantly for her to continue. "He did see my face. There's no telling what would happen if he recognizes me later."

Yamamoto was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I'll deal with Shiba. You just make sure you do your job correctly." He said clearly dismissing her. Shenjumaru smirked.

"Of course Yamamoto-sama."

-**DON'T READ ME! I'M A LINE BREAK**-

"Welcome back Isshin-san." Greeted Gin smiling as Isshin made his way out the Senkimon and straight into Aizen's office. Tousen was standing to Aizen's left while Gin himself was perched on the desk to the right.

"You saw that right?" Isshin asked ignoring Gin who pouted.

"I did. You seem to have a potential girlfriend." Said Aizen smirking. Isshin glared at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know. Who the hell was that?" He asked crossing his arms. Aizen sighed pulling out a file from his desk. Isshin could be scary when he wanted to be. Handing over the file to Isshin he sat back and waited as the man leafed through various documents, his frown becoming deeper with each one he said.

When he was finished he dropped the file on the desk and himself into a nearby chair. He and Aizen held each others gaze for a long minute.

"The Royal Guard?" He asked finally. Aizen nodded.

"I was afraid of this, I had expected it for a while now, but never had any proof. Until tonight that is." He explained.

"It makes sense if you think about it." Said Tousen. Isshin looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Think about it. The Quincy wars. The disappearances of thousands of Quincy and no one really knows what really happened back then except for Yamamoto and his former pupils. Who were also former Captains in the Gotei and now apart of the Royal Guard." He explained.

"So you're saying that they covered it up. But why, what could they possibly gain by killing all of those people?" He asked.

"Test subjects, or possibly eliminating a threat." Gin supplied.

"What threat did they give. From what they tell us they threw off the between souls because their weapon destroyed hollows completely." Isshin said.

"That part was true." Said Aizen coming back into the conversation. He held up a hand when Isshin began to interject. "But why not develop a different weapon for them? They had the supplies and knowledge to do it."

Isshin ran a frustrated hand through his hair standing. He began pacing back and forth as he thought. Aizen watched the man in amusement until he let out an aggravated groan.

"I give up, tell me." He said leaning forward against Aizen's desk.

"The King's key." Aizen said simply leaning back in his chair. Isshin's eyes widen as it all clicked.

'_Thousands of Souls can be used to create Oken, and eventually the King's Key. Thousands of Quincy died, they were experiments, so then why...' _Understanding dawned.

"It didn't work. They failed." He whispered under his breath. Aizen nodded.

"They were missing one key ingredient to making the Oken, and it wasn't created until some years later by a man named Kisuke Urahara former captain of 12th division." He explained. "The missing piece was called the Hogyoku."

-**HAHAHA! YOU READ ME DIDNT YOU?-**

"With this, my report is over." said Isshin he stood from his kneeled position in front of the Head Captain. Yamamoto stared down him, all emotion hidden from his face.

"I see, even though you went out without permission, you still managed to stop the killing of Shinigami and the World of the Living dud not suffer from that much damage." He summed up. "Therefore I can overlook this violation of rules."

Isshin grinned. "Yes!" He exclaimed before covering it. "I mean, thank you sir." He bowed once more before heading back to his place in line only to have Yamamoto stop him.

"By the way, you only said something strange happened to the hollow. Is there something else you are not saying?"

Isshin had to keep himself from tending up as he turned to look the Head Captain directly in the eyes.

"No sir." He said. "Nothing."

-IGNORE ME!-

"My my! Isn't this a surprise! You contacting me like this. What can I do for you...Sosuke?" asked Kisuke Urahara as he hid grin face behind his fan. He wore his standard clothing a brown coat, which sported a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath, and to finish off were a pair of old fashioned wooden clogs.

He stared at the large screen which currently housed the face of Souske Aizen.

"Hello to you as well Kisuke." Said Aizen with a smirk. "There is a friend of mine that is in a bit of mess." He said. Kisuke having him a knowing smile.

"This wouldn't be that same friend was fighting that Hollow two nights ago would it?" He asked. Aizen nodded.

"That would be him. Apparently he got a good look at the one behind it, that person just happened to be Shenjumaru Shutara." He explained. Kisuke snapped his fan shut his face serious.

"So it was then after all then." He said mainly to himself. smiling once more he tipped his hat.

"So? Who is you're friend and when should I be expecting him?" He asked.

"Isshin Shiba, and tonight." Aizen said easily. Kisuke nodded.

"Alrighty then." He said clapping his hands together. "I have to go now. I will be expecting more than Isshin-san I'm afraid." He said. Aizen raised a brow at him, but otherwise didn't comment.

"Very well then." He said nodding once before ending the connection.

"Tessai!" Kisuke called making his way through his shop. It was going to be a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Done! Though I'm not really sure if this made any sense guys. I hope so, if not let me know so I can explain better okay. Now for those who are wondering, next chapter will be the last this Arc then we'll be back to the present. Yay! Although I am still unsure of the name for Karin's Zanpakuto. Suggestions are welcome. Until next time my lovely readers. REVIEW! please?**


End file.
